On Forgiveness
by Anduril
Summary: Rukawa has a letter to Fujima. Kinda FujiRu
1. On Forgiveness 1

Title: On Forgiveness.

Author: Anduril

Rating: G

Dedication: Inoue-sensei for providing some very interesting characters to work with. *g* That Fujima picture with his scar... *drool* And of course, never forget everyone here! ^_^

Notes: I wrote this 2002, and just revisited it and feel like upload it onto ff.net after premiered it in UKML. FujiRu, just cos… mmmmm….. 

In one hot August summer... 

The IH competition almost reached its climax. This year's championship is wide-open, as the defending champion was ousted by an unknown team in the first round, in a memorable match that would left every single basketball fan in Japan talking about it to no end. But the tiring and fast-paced match took its toll on the Shohoku basketball members, the victorious side in the Sannoh game, when they lost the next game against Aiwa. 

A member of the said basketball team was back in Kanagawa, although he was quite far from his home. And now, he, far from the bustling crowd of the IH, was totally ignorance of the outcome of other teams, since he had an errand to do. Something to give. 

A letter.

Hence, here he was, in the deserted corridor of Shoyo High School, walking steadily towards the gym. The usual sounds associated with the gym can be heard in the lonely pathway. It seems when the crowd had been busy enjoying the summer outside, the member of Shoyo Basketball Team had been busy training in the gym with the upcoming winter IH. 

And the tall figure was also interested in that one sport- basketball. 

Voices were heard, as some of the students recognised the tall boy as the member of Shohoku High School Basketball Team. The team that beat Shoyo in the prefectural game, thus, earning them the place in the final league, and ended Shoyo's dream to present Kanagawa in the Inter-High. The team had also earned the name for themselves as other great teams such as Toyotama from Osaka and Sannoh from Akita Shoten crumbled against them.

"Remember our aim. To present Kanagawa in the Winter Championship. And we cannot, even for one second, forget about it and lessen our effort. I expect each and everyone of you to give your one hundred and ten percent. Are we all cleared?"

A resounding yes filled the basketball gym. They were certainly full of spirit. _Much like Shohoku..._

"Dismissed." The voice said with authority, one to be respected.

_Practice had ended._

Hanagata Toru, the tall Shoyo centre, stopped on his track when he recognised the lone figure next to the gym's entrance. 

"Rukawa Kaede."

Rukawa gave the centre player a small nod, acknowledging his call. True to his nature, he remained silence, because he wasn't here in Shoyo for Hanagata. In fact, it was concerning someone else. One player/coach/manager/captain of the Shoyo team. 

"Hey Rukawa! Just gonna tell you, good job you did in the IH." Hanagata praised the young rookie.

"We lost anyway." There was a hint of bitterness in Rukawa's voice. Such a pride this boy had, expected the best, and wanted to be the best. Beating Sannoh was an amazing achievement, he knew it, but it didn't matter anymore since they lost the next round to Aiwa. 

"Erm...well..." Hanagata couldn't find the appropriate words to say. But then, he didn't need to say anything else since the pale boy's attention was not on him. Instead, it was on a certain Shoyo's multi-talented player. "I just leave you and Fujima here. We're leaving anyway."

Rukawa nodded, as that was the way to show his appreciation. He then walked towards the Shoyo captain, while the older boy was oblivious to another stranger in the empty gym. 

"Fujima-san..." The boy said silently, but with enough volume for the brunette to notice him back.

"Oh! It's you, Rukawa, right? Why are you here?" Fujima sure didn't waste any time in asking the question directly.

"To give you this." He retrieved a white envelope from his bag and gave it to Fujima. 

"Thank you." Fujima was confused with the unusual reason. It was not everyday one get a visitor from Shohoku, and Rukawa Kaede was definitely the last person he expected to be here, bringing this letter with him, for Fujima. Nevertheless, he took the letter, tore the envelope in a tidy cut and began to read it.

_Fujima__-san,_

_ Forgive me if I was the last person you expect to write you this letter. Even I was contemplating if I should write to you or not. In the end, I realised I need to do this, it's better than to keep it in my heart, trying to forget this guilt I had. _

_ Last year's incident… it was an accident. Believe me, for it was the truth. It was a costly accident nevertheless, to your team, and to my reputation. But that accident, in a weird way, had led to me thinking of an easy way of winning. That, was wrong. I know. Having taken out a team's ace, thus, making the team fall into a fixed, hence, easily gain victory, had been my trademark for a while. _

_ I really enjoyed playing basketball. And I realised that in our game against Shohoku. Like everyone expected, I 'killed' their 'ace'. But there was this guilt feeling intact in me, when he came back and fought his way to victory. I lost concentration, and I couldn't play my usual game. That's when I knew my conflict came from watching him play, watching him so determined to win. But unlike me, he wants to play it fair. _

_ I decided it was about time to take him out permanently. With all the stress to win, the bundle of the whole team in my shoulder, and my main motivation for the game, I forced myself into the basket. I hurt him as well as hurt myself. After I faced my old coach, I realised the real reason I played basketball. As long as I'm happy, I will continue to play._

_Forgive me, from the deep of my humble heart. And maybe, there will be a next time for us to meet up and play it fair. I promised you this. _

_Minami Tsuyoshi._

Fujima had felt his colour was drained out of his body. He squeezed the life out of the letter. He was about to feel something that wasn't really consistent in his behaviour.

Anger.

Fujima was furious. No, he was beyond furious. He needed something to channel out his anger. And Rukawa had been very unlucky to stand in the vicinity of the angry young man. He grabbed the freshman, the innocent messenger, and slammed him against the wall. 

"What the hell...is this?" Fujima said threateningly. He then shoved him the crumpled letter. 

Rukawa was startled at first by the display of anger. This was the least thing he expected when he agreed to deliver the letter. All he could do at the moment was to stay immobile, letting the other boy hurled his anger towards him.

"What does that bastard want?" Fujima poked Rukawa's chess, making the younger boy stumbled against the wall. 

Rukawa remained silence.

"Is it not enough for him?!! Is it??!!!" Fujima practically screamed at Rukawa.

"Fujima-san…" 

"What does he want next? That I'm dead??!!!" His usual bright blue eyes were filled with rage. Resentment. Hate. Loathe.

"I don't need this." 

With that, he stomped off with bag and slammed the door. Even after a couple of seconds, the only thing that left was the vibration from the strong force. Such a strong force of animosity towards something that had happened in his past. 

After a while, the only person left in the gym started to move. He picked up the crumbled letter and put it back in his bag. He thought, with Fujima's reaction, he wasn't very happy with the content of the letter. But at the moment, he didn't want to pry into whatever happened between them in the part. It wasn't his business anyway.

Rubbing his sore back, he carried his bag and walked towards the door. Rukawa sighed.

Fujima had locked the door to the gym. 

***

"What was it?" Hanagata asked as he put his towel into his sport bag. 

"That bastard Minami asked for forgiveness. Would you believe that or not??" Fujima angrily answered the question, slamming his locker door in the process.

"He did?" 

Another slam provided the answer to Hanagata's question.

"Maybe he was feeling really guilty about it?"

"No way... Toru, you weren't there in front of him. But I was. His words lingered, and there was a malice in his eyes. There was no such thing as accident in his action" The captain explained.

"And Rukawa came to give you his letter?"

"They met in the IH."

"You know…I got the tape of Shohoku's game against Toyotama. He hit Rukawa too." Hanagata voluntarily provided the information.

"What??!!" Fujima was surprised with the revelation. He didn't expect the same thing happened to Shohoku, and of all people, to their ace, Rukawa. But Minami seemed to keep up with his name and reputation as The Ace Killer, as Fujima was very aware of it.

Hanagata nodded. "I saw a glimpse of it, when I checked if I received the correct tape, since we need to study Shohoku for the elimination. It happened, again." 

_Again…_

It happened.

"Oh!" Fujima exclaimed, as he suddenly remembered the content of the letter. "I forgot all about it! He had wrote it in the letter… he took the Shohoku's ace out in that game, but I was so angry, that information had been lost from my mind."

"He confessed it to you, it seems." Hanagata observed.

"I am so embarrass. Rukawa brought the letter, and I shouted vile words at him. I lost my cool. I didn't know he was as much victim as I was." Realisation hit Fujima, as he buried his head in his hand. "Oh God! I am such an asshole!"

"Hey...relax, it happened. I'm sure Rukawa understands you don't mean it that way." Hanagata tried to assure his captain with regard to Rukawa. 

"Are we talking about the same Rukawa here? It's hard to read that boy." The image of the arrogant Super Rookie of Shohoku flashed into Fujima's mind. There was no way Rukawa would have understood his outburst a moment ago.

"Well...erm..." Hanagata couldn't find anything to defence against him, so he quickly changed the subject. "By the way, where is he?"

A moment of momentarily lapse could provide a bad decision in Fujima's side. That was why the Shoyo coach he had to keep his head clear and his attention in focused in the game. But he had submitted to anger while dealing with the letter. Simply because he couldn't..._forgive._

And Hanagata's question had thrown him away. The last time he had seen Rukawa was when he was in the gym, where the boy looked confused mixed with a little bit of shock of his unexpected behaviour. "I was so mad, that I bang the door and left him in the gym."

"You…" The Shoyo centre was surprised with the answer. "You do know the door to the gym locked automatically when you close it that way, right?"

"Oh God! What could possibly be worse? I got to go back to the gym." Fujima pondered about the fact while he's making his moves back to the gym. "I got to apologize and explain to him"

Fujima was hoping Rukawa will not say anything and just left his embarrassment within the walls of the gym. He had hoped so. 

While Hanagata could only prayed that things would turn better for his friend.

-tbc-


	2. On Forgiveness 2

Part 2.

A clean swish was heard in the deserted Shoyo gym. It was replaced by the unmistakable sound of the hard rubber of ball bounced off the floor. The initiator of the actions looked up with an almost satisfied expression on his face. Although to the outside observers, the look was almost invisible. 

_Perfect._

"You know, we just polished the floor." Fujima broke the silence with his unusual greeting.

"It's either I play ball or fall asleep. And since I tend to hit people who disturb me sleeping, I rather play ball. For your own safety Fujima-san."

They were in a different mode now. The second meeting had started unusual enough, at least for both of them who never knew each other beyond basketball court. Not to mention both of them never have a usual conversation, not as a friend. They were strangers in any way the see it.

"Look…" Fujima awkwardly started the conversation. "I apologize regarding my sudden outburst. I shouldn't have done that. Forgive me."

"Forget it. That was nothing." Rukawa replied.

"You sure?"

Rukawa sighed. "Look, just… nevermind. You're angry with Minami, and I understand that. That's ok." Rukawa retrieved Minami's letter. "Here, I believe this is still yours."

Fujima looked at the white envelope as if it was the most vile thing he ever seen. "That… I could never accept."

"Why?" Rukawa asked, but he slowly pulled away from the brunette. 

"Look!" Fujima pulled his bangs from his left temple. There, was a faint visible mark, one line consisted of three stitches. 

"He did this to me. After one year, the scar is still here."

"I'm...sorry." There was nothing Rukawa could have said with regards to the reminder stitched on Fujima's forehead.

"We were leading." The Shoyo captain started his story. "I had a great time in that game. I felt good. I could almost see the result, we were winning. Then, there he was, in front of me, wanting to attack. To go forward. I put a tight defence on him...but..."

He closed his eyes. The memories were still painful even until now. Minami, looking at him with the malicious determination to go through his defence… it was too hard on his psyche. A year later, Rukawa brought back the memories he rather forgot.

"Have you ever seen blood on the court, Rukawa?"

Rukawa didn't take long to answer the question. "Yes."

_Yes._

Yes, he remembered it all too well, the time when Mitsui and his gang attempted to dissolve the basketball club by creating the racket on the court. He had been involved in that particular fight, threw in couple of punches, kicks and elbows. And it had resulted in some of them lying on the floor, unable to move.

Of course, that was before that one particular stranger hit his head with the corner of the sweeper. And he hit him...hard. He saw the spots of blood spluttered from his head. It grew bigger until it turned into a pool of his thick blood. He felt dizzy, hurt, and weak. He used all his energy not to fall down, but that made him defenceless. He just let himself being dragged half the court by another stranger with cigarette-stink breath, and he even let the stranger pushed him onto the cold, hard floor.

He couldn't do anything. Apart from watching the thick red liquid before blackness took over.

"It's not something you want to remember." Rukawa finally said. 

Fujima was surprised with Rukawa's answer. He expected a different answer, a negative answer from the Shohoku student. But a different answer came, and on top of that, Rukawa's words. This boy understood what he's been through. He could emphatise with it. And Fujima was curious to find out how in the world Rukawa could get hurt in the court. 

"What happened?" Fujima asked gently, contrast with the tone he had used earlier.

"Somebody hit me." Rukawa quietly replied. 

He knew he shouldn't answer the question. The event had been kept a secret. Nobody outside the basketball club really knew what exactly had happened. It was something that could jeopardise the basketball club, and they faced a great probability in being expelled from the Prefecture elimination games. 

But somehow... Fujima, the Shoyo player, the opponent manager… He had told Fujimaa little. For he had this feeling, this instinct. He trusted the older boy will not betray him and send an official complain to the sport council just because of senseless fights in the Shohoku court. Fujima would not go that low, not to that extent. And he also knew, if the Shoyo captain asked him again, he would probably tell him the whole story. That could only showed how much he trusted the captain. So, he could only pray the boy wouldn't ask him anything again.

"Is it..." Fujima wondered.

"It's not him." was Rukawa's quick answer. "Not Minami."

And Fujima complied with his silent wish.

Silence befallen on them.

"They said...the saw my blood on the court. I...I cant remember. It was blurry to me." Fujima broke the silence for the second time. "When I woke up, they told me Shoyo had lost. Nobody on the court is good enough to play the point guard position. And I was so angry at myself."

"But you did your best." Rukawa argued back.

"It wasn't good enough to win." Fujima argued back. "It wasn't. It wasn't enough."

"So, you didn't do your best?" Rukawa seemed to accuse one of the best basketball players in Kanagawa on his lack of commitment on the court.

"No, I did, but…" the Shoyo captain trailed off as he recognised the trap Rukawa laid for him.

"You did your best. What happened is beyond your control." Rukawa confirmed quietly, the strength in his voice served as a final statement in their arguments. "Let it go."

"Rukawa, if you're think I'm the type of person who always dwelled on the past, I'm not."

"I'm sorry, that wasn't what I'm implying."

"I know you don't mean it that way. It's just… there was always time where you think the outcome of the game was always your responsibility." The Shoyo ace explained.

The impact of his words made the Shohoku ace looked up, straight into his eyes. "The game against Aiwa… I was too tired. My body failed me."

"But I'm sure you did your best." How the tide of conversation had turned towards Rukawa.

"I did." Rukawa hated the taste of defeat. He always hated it. "But my best is not good enough."

"We all have some parts of ourselves to blame. But don't kill yourself too much on the past mistakes, it won't be that much help anyway in the present."

Rukawa nodded. He understood the experienced player's statement. And he realised, the only way out is to move forward, for the past would only shape, but it would not dictate the future. "I hope you won't too."

The conversation between two aces, standing on the opposite poles regarding their positions on the court, but sharing the same sentiment of loosing and blaming oneself, had proved to be an enlightening experience. Both of them realised, no matter the age and positions, it would help to talk about it with somebody that had been there.

The smaller one amongst the two, knew he had given a good advice to his younger counterpart. And he also realised he had to apply what he just said to himself. The taller one, knew he had started a self-awareness, not only to the older boy, but also to himself. He was thankful for that. And he could only hope...

"The scar." Fujima slowly touched his scar. 

"The scar will be here, with me, forever. There was nothing I could do. It will be forever served as reminder on human's cruel intention of winning. A reminder that basketball can be an ugly game. A reminder on how cheating can turned the game around. What you give is not what you got in return. Life is always unfair..."

But Rukawa shut him up by doing the most unexpected thing anyone could ever imagine. He placed a gentle kiss on that particular scar. A kiss that showed much affection, understanding and care. Rukawa's kiss was gentle enough for Fujima to feel the shiver from his sensitive scar down to his spine. But at the same time, it contained a hidden strength that Fujima knew instantly, he could always rely on Rukawa to protect him. 

And Fujima was surprised. Speechless even. No one had ever do that to him before. And this boy, this near-stranger, did something more to him. He almost convinced him to forgive his enemy. Not by words, but by his action. His impromptu action that no one could have guessed. 

_Rukawa__._

"You kissed my scar...Why?"

"Does it feel better?" Rukawa asked.

_Does it?_

There was something about Rukawa's kiss. A kiss that full of care and love. A kiss that connect the two boys who shared the same fate. A kiss that touched Fujima down to the bottom of his darkened heart. A kiss that made the older boy feel ashamed of himself as he had whined like a bratty kid, yet, this boy who initiated the kiss, was practically in the same boat. One could only say, a kiss that erased the sorrow and anger away.

And for the very first time since he received the letter, Fujima smiled. A smile that came truthfully from his heart. A smile that lifted the black cloud from his mind. A smiled that answered Rukawa's question.

Yes, a smile that made him felt better. Yes, he had felt better. More than anyone could ever imagine. 

Rukawa, upon seeing Fujima's smile, knew he had done what needed to be done. He knew the captain would be fine. He knew the healing process had just started. And he knew he had to move ahead, and live this gym.

"I just hope you'll find something in your heart to forgive him. Good day Fujima-san." He gathered his things and started to walk out.

"Wait!" Fujima called. He didn't want the boy to go away so fast. Not after what had transpired between them. There were still lots of unresolved issues. Lots of unanswered questions that needed answers. Firstly…

"Rukawa...what are you doing here?" Fujima asked.

Rukawa was startled, again. This was such an unexpected behaviour from the Shoyo captain that he couldn't help but feel slightly uncomfortable. And now, Fujima was asking him this. Rukawa well know what he meant by that. Fujima didn't ask why he was in Shoyo High School, he didn't come all the way to Shoyo district just to serve as a postman. He had other matter to attend. 

And the captain wanted to know what. Again, the same instinct told Rukawa to just answer the question. 

"SMC." Rukawa finally answered.

"Shoyo Medical Centre. Why?"

"Anzai-sensei's order." Rukawa replied, suddenly diverted his gaze from the Shoyo player to the floor. 

The younger boy didn't want to meet his eyes. Fujima meanwhile, never moved his gaze away from the usual cool freshman. He held his gaze as long as possible, with full of understanding so the boy knew he didn't mean any harm.

Rukawa compiled under his more powerful silence request.

"Brain scan."

-tbc-


	3. On Forgiveness 3

Part 3

"When Minami hit me with his elbow, I fell on the floor." Rukawa began his story. "Unconscious. They took me to the medic's room. Treat my injury. I didn't remember. All I remember was the hit, directly at my left eye. The last thing I saw was Minami, he had this almost satisfied smirk on his face." Rukawa shifted his gaze towards Fujima.

"It was all too familiar. He and that satisfied smirk, it was."

"Fujima-san…"

"Shoyo lost." Fujima took a deep breath. It was still a difficult fact to handle. _Shoyo__ had lost._ It was something which he could not prevent. It was something that was not his fault. _Yet..._ It seems like he was being robbed of the game. The game which he gave it all. And he couldn't take it lying down like that.

He couldn't forgive Minami. Even if the man was here, on his knees, begging. He couldn't. He just couldn't.

"It was one of the loss I couldn't simply forget. That, and of Shohoku." Fujima snorted, as if something funny crossed his mind. "And ironically enough, I didn't play full time in both games."

For Shohoku, he was fully aware the mistakes were his. And even if he still couldn't forgive himself yet... he was willing to give himself the same chance. For Toyotama, well...Minami asked for forgiveness didn't he? But Rukawa...

_He had seen his own blood in the court. Why? Why the need for the brain scan?_

"You went unconscious when Minami hit you?"

A small nod gave Fujima the answer he wanted.

"And you got to undergo a brain-scan because of that?"

"Yes. Anzai-sensei... well, he said he will not allow me back in the team unless he sees the result of my scan." Rukawa explained slowly. "He was worry. The hit wasn't that hard. But since it sent me down…"

"I would be worry too if I'm in his shoes." Fujima said, emphatised with Shohoku's gentle coach.

"He..." Rukawa wanted to continue. Again, he stopped. He was not the type of man to reveal all to another stranger.

But Fujima...

They shared something. Both of them had been hurt physically by the same person. And both of them can definitely rely on each other to understand what they had been through. Thus, Fujima couldn't be a mere stranger, as they shared a special connection. And Rukawa knew he could somehow... express what he thought verbally with the Shoyo captain.

And the older player understood it really well.

"He knew I had some head injuries previously, my school's medical record shows it. I guess Minami's blow, even if it's not that hard, just knocked me down." Rukawa looked down, suddenly ashamed with his weakness.

He was still standing after Sakuragi gave him the headbutts, even if he felt numb and confused after the fight. He was still standing when that thug hit him with the mop, even if he had felt dizzy and weak. And not to mention various Gori-punches and paper fans delievered by both Akagi and Ayako. He was still standing. Yet, a pathetic elbow blow sent him down.

"Rukawa... look at me." Fujima said firmly.

Rukawa compiled. Dark blue fox-eyes met the clear blue eyes.

"Did you forgive him? Fujima asked.

_Did he?_

"Shohoku had won." He stated.

"That didn't answer my question."

And for the first time since the two players met, Rukawa gave the older boy his infamous icy-glare. But Fujima wouldn't be Fujima if he gave up that easily. He can be really persistent if he wanted to. And he decided today was like any good day to be that.

In the end, Rukawa gave up. Fujima had already managed to get more information from him than he was willing to give in the beginning. So, this time made no different at all.

"I... I don't know. I missed most of the first half. Then, I returned to the court. I can only see with one eye. But I continued to play, because I hate to loose."

And he can only win by the way he knows best, through basketball. That's what mattered the most to him.

"It was really painful throughout the game. I couldn't normally do the things I always do. I couldn't judge the distance, I couldn't judge the speed, I couldn't defend properly. I missed passes and free-throw. Then, I stretched myself to the limit. I guess, I was lucky Anzai-sensei trusts me. He allowed me to play."

Fujima understood Anzai-sensei's decision. The title 'Super Rookie' was no fluke. Rukawa proved to be the real thing. He was a very valuable asset to Shohoku, somebody who could turn the tide around when everything seems to be against them.

He had done that against Shoyo, scored the first point and changed the mood of the game. And Fujima had seen the recording of his game against Kainan, added to his team evaluation on the game, how he single-handedly equalised the score. He almost won against Sendoh of Ryonan, but that was a difficult call to make. And now, against Toyotama, the team that knocked Shoyo out of the IH competion...

"He came to my lodging. Asking for forgiveness. He gave me this ointment to put on my injured eyes. It worked wonder, at least I can opened my eyes. Although…it was still painful. Sore."

Fujima was really impressed. Rukawa played well against Toyotama, managed to get points after points even though he's playing with only one-eye. And he played excellently against Sannoh, even if he was not in one hundred percent condition. Fujima even believed Rukawa would play really well if he was blind too.

"How's your eyes now?"

"Sore. Still kinda hurt when I blink."

Fujima looked into Rukawa's eyes. Rukawa had an amazing pair of blue eyes, symmetrically perfect, although the left eye looked a little swollen. That red-head from Shohoku was right when he called his teammate fox. The long lashes framed its border nicely, bringing out the deep azure colour of many attributes. It showed a determination not seen in many people. It showed cunning thoughts, as only a fox could achieve.

Most importantly, it showed a survivor who had overcome his greatest hurdle, which is uniquely Rukawa. But the biggest crisis was just around the corner.

"The scan..."

"I will only know the result tomorrow morning." Rukawa answered his unasked question.

"Are you..." Fujima couldn't help but pondering, wanting to know what Rukawa thought about it all. What happened if fate intervened and take the one thing that connect these two souls together? "afraid? Of the result?"

"Who wouldn't?"

"But you seemed to have forgiven him." The brunette noted.

"I hold no malice against him. I guess, maybe I did forgive him." The raven-haired boy replied back.

"I was wondering… will you still forgive him if his action made you blind?"

Rukawa seemed to be contemplating about something. He looked so serious, so thoughtful, for Fujima's question involved his inability to play his most beloved sport.

"Can you hear this?"

Rukawa took the ball, he bounced it once, twice... then he did a jump shot. Both of them looked on as the ball cleanly went through the hoop, with only the sound of a clean shot echoed in the court.

"Can you hear that?"

Fujima looked at the younger boy, with a new understanding dawned to him.

"That's my motivation, that sound...it's enough...I just want to hear it." Rukawa carefully said as he picked up the ball on the floor.

_As long as he can hear..._

"Will you forgive him if he took away your hearing too?" Fujima need to ask.

Rukawa walked to the Shoyo captain, and gave him the orange, round ball.

"Can you feel this? I just want to touch it." Rukawa answered without hesitation.

_As long as he can touch. Feel..._

"If he took your sense of touch?"

Rukawa took a deep breath. This was a difficult question for him, for he will not be himself if he couldn't hold the ball. If he couldn't feel the coarse surface of the rubber, if he couldn't grasp the ball like he's doing now.

"As long as I can remember...basketball."

_As long as he can remember._

"What if he took away your memory?" Fujima asked in a caring, careful whisper.

Rukawa wouldn't be able to look at Fujima's face. It was something he never thought would happen, but now...it seemed so real. If there was something wrong with his brain, the possibility of him remembering basketball is low. He clinched his hand, trying really hard to keep his cool, and not to break down in front of the Shoyo captain.

_Tomorrow._ If the result of the test turned out to be positive, he knew he would have to face a bleak future, a future which is beyond his imagination. And he couldn't imagine going through it alone, he couldn't imagine not playing the only game he came to love, or even forgotten about it totally. He just couldn't.

"Then, I will not be the Rukawa Kaede you used to know." he answered hesitantly, his words barely heard in the silent court.

_I never knew Rukawa Kaede._

He looked at Fujima, a caring look was evident on his face. Somehow... he was thankful for all the time he cared to spend with him, that silent kid from Shohoku High School.

And that silent kid from Shohoku High School surprised Fujima even further.

He allowed himself a small wishful smile before continued. "Maybe… it's better that way. Who knows?" he shrugged it off. Then, he started to walk away, as a sign that his errand in Shoyo High School had finished.

As for Fujima, he realised he wanted to know the tall boy more. Both of them shared the same fate. It begun with Fujima, and ended with Rukawa. But that kid had also showed him the meaning of forgiveness. The kid that showed him how it feels like to be able to just let it go, instead of clinging to the past. There was always a sense of hope in achieving what he dreamed of.

"No."

Rukawa stopped on his track when he heard the word, the word that break the deafening silence in the court. _What does he mean by 'no'? Does it means Fujima refused Minami's apology? _

"No?" Rukawa had to ask.

Fujima walked to the younger boy and put his arm around his shoulder. Then, he gave the boy a tight, yet, gentle squeeze.

"No, it will not be better that way. Rukawa Kaede was needed more than anyone else can ever imagine. He was needed by Shohoku to get the points. He was needed by the spectators to amaze them with his skills. But most importantly..."

Fujima let his words hang for a second. What has Rukawa Kaede shown him today?

"Most importantly, he is needed by me to show what forgiveness is all about."

Fujima's words touched Rukawa dearly.

"Sempai..." He was grateful, and thankful for the strong arms around him, to help him up and hold him down, at the moment he needed it the most.

Fujima had both his arms encircling Rukawa's waist, and his right fingers interlaced with Rukawa's left, caressing and holding him, protecting him as if he was the most precious person in the world. He put his chin on Rukawa's shoulder, and clearly said his intention to Rukawa.

"So, just say yes and allow me to accompany you to the hospital tomorrow, ok?"

Rukawa could only nod...because for him... it had turn out for a better now. "Yes."

Fujima smiled, for that was the answer he wanted to hear. And his heart, it started to grow fonder of the boy, and somehow...the scar on his left temple would forever remind him of the circumstances that lead to this amazing freshman. Now, the scar didn't seem such a bad thing to have. And on forgiveness…

_Yes._

-theend-


End file.
